Nobody Has to Know
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: Day after Wrestlemaina 22 Cassie Moore had met John Cena and see where this love affair goes. This is the sequel of One Night Only.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue **

**Flashback to Monday night raw 2006 day after Wrestlemaina**

**Cassie POV**

Marissa and I going tonight to Monday night Raw we so tired we work today plus we party last night after Wrestlemaina 22 and now we are now at Raw after work today I did take a nap so I am not as tired as Marissa she had to come here straight to the arena a lot of people are mad that John Cena is still the champ me I am so happy he is will there they start the boo feast god leave him alone why they keep saying the same old shit oh like any other wrestler don't have a lot of moves but I guess it is okay because he don't have a lot female fans which it is bullshit all the good looking wrestlers have a lot of female fan Triple H, Dave Batista John Cena Randy Orton I don't know lets get this show over and done with it.

"What the hell are they booing at?"

"At you,"

"Why,"

"Look who shirt you have on,"

"Yeah so what,"

"That's why they booing see if you have Randy or Undertaker or anyone other than Vanilla Ice Cena you be cool right now you are not in the in crowed,"

"Been there done that in high school when I use to love the DX I still you know what I mean,"

"Whatever be right back,"

"Hurry back,"

**Marissa POV**

I want to ladies room and seen couple of well dress women in there so I ask them where the wrestlers going to be at hey they look like ring rats and of course I was right and told me what club the they are going to be at thank god we don't leave too far we can change and go I told Cassie she was stroke to go I was too I only told we should go clubbing she was cool with it. I hope we can meet whoever we can this been the best week ever I am hoping.


	2. Chapter 1 Start of Affair

Chapter 1- Start of Affair

**Chapter 1- Start of Affair**

**AN: There are alot of Flash backs in this story and I will tell when we get to current time.**

Cassie had took a home pregnancy test she didn't know if she was pregnant or not she and her best friend waited for the stick to change color Cassie been sleeping around with man who was married and wife excepting their first child.

**March 2008**

"What the stick says,"

"I didn't look at it yet,"

"Will look at,"

"Okay here we go,"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes Marissa I am the baby father is John's he the only one I miss with and we had our last fling two months ago."

"What you going to do,"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

**Flash Back 2006**

Sex is fun with him he hot and passionate very into whatever he do to me never knew this man had so much love and passion in him I guess all the pin up anger he has on the road do help him get some of that stress out and that's why I am in his life. It started out as a one-night stand than it turns more I became his gooah that is Italian for mafia mistress I hate the name ring rat so I wanted to be consider as his gooah even though he is not in the mob but in the world wrestling, it is like the mob in the way. I am not the type of woman goes around sleeping with married men but this one he was sweet and kind I fall for him hardcore something you are not suppose to do but I did the year was 2006 my best friend and I want to wrestling match why you ask because we are fans been fans since a kid. Anyway, after the show we want to the club, we did not expect any of them to come there, and there he was 6'1 strong-arms hands he has great hands by the way and beautiful body and smile. I was sitting there waiting for Marissa to come out of the bathroom when he walk over to get himself a drink I pretend I didn't know who he was he smile at me I smile back at him.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Good how are you,"

"Okay,"

"Are you from here," I said doing little flirting with him god he so cute in person.

"No I am from Tampa area,"

"What you doing here in Chic-town,"

"My job is doing a show I am wrestler,"

"I thought I seen you before,"

"You was at the matches tonight wasn't you,"

Dam he caught me.

"Yes I was I am fan of yours by the way,"

"Aw cool you are nice looking,"

"The best pick up line you have,"

"Yes I don't like to hang out too much in the bars too many ring rats around you know,"

"That's something I am not,"

"That's cool you from here,"

"I was born and rise in Allentown PA move here after high school to go to college and stayed here,"

"You like here,"

"Love it,"

"Sweet are you here alone,"

"No my roommate here somewhere,"

"Oh okay,"

"Is she a wrestling fan?"

"Yes she is,"

Great he is looking at my chest I thought he was an ass man I guess he is not, oh now she is coming over here dam oh will I hope she do not freak out.

"Hey Cassie lets go to another... oh my god oh my god Cassie tell me that's not John Cena,"

"Hello and you are,"

Why now he flirting with her dam her she needs to go back in the bathroom or wherever she was at.

"I'm Marissa with the big booty,"

Oh, my god knows she did not quote from his cd.

"So that's your name," he said turning to me.

"My name is Cassie yes,"

"I'm Marissa,"

"Nice to meet both of you,"

"Same here," I said.

"I am out of here this place boring are coming Cassie,"

I look over at John and I smile at him.

"Nah you go ahead see you later,"

"Yeah so sorry I am not a big fan of yours but it was cool to meet you,"

"Same here Marissa and thank you for your honesty,"

"You are welcome,"

"Bye girl,"

We sitting at the bar and he smile at me again and he order me a drink that was nice of him we want to a not so noise spot of this bar and we was talking and having a good time than he ask me something I so wanted to hear.

"Want to come back to my room,"

"I would love to thank you but I better not,"

"Why not,"

"What is your status?"

"My status,"

"Yeah are you single married or other,"

"I am dating my ex girlfriend Liz again we just in the talking stages,"

Tell me he didn't just say that why her why her after she hurt him so bad okay Cassie this might be the only time you would ever get the chance go for it take the leap don't fuck it for yourself.

"Is she here?"

"She left yesterday what's your status,"

Great now he going to ask me that same question.

"I am single,"

"Why,"

"I choose to be,"

"So are you going to leave with me?"

"Oh okay so you are missing her and that's why you want me to come to your room,"

"No I just want to talk to somebody other than the divas and Liz,"

Aw poor John I wonder he still trying to get in my pants its working if he is god he so hot and sexy.

"Alright let's go,"

"Did you come in a car or you took a taxi here,"

"Marissa drove here you have a car right,"

"Yeah,"

"Alright let's go,"

"Alright,"

We drove out to the airport area alright this isn't going to look to good on my behave most woman hangs around down here is the lady of the night whatever I don't care I am 22 years and I going to get minds before I am too old to get it this is lifetime opportunity.

He stayed at the Howard Johnson Inn and there was no fans there thank god that is all we needed anywho than we took the elevator and he had his bags on the floor I thought we never get on his floor and he look at me and he lean over and kiss me. I was going to be sick why because John Cena just kiss me and smile at me why did he do that out of the blue like that and why is he looking at me that don't tell me he going to kiss me again.

"I didn't think you were going to kiss me!"

"So sorry I didn't know you didn't like being kiss,"

"I love to be kissed specially by a hot guy like you aren't you scare that you might get caught,"

Whoa, Cassie it is not the time to turn into super slut why is I acting like this shit he is bring something out in me I never knew I had in me.

"No I am the only one in this hotel everyone is near the arena this is the room I am staying in,"

"Nice room,"

He was staying in the honeymoon suite and it had mini bar and living room area and than the bed room area it was nice he took off shoes and sat down on the sofa and he look at me patted the sofa told me to come over and sat down next to him shit what am I doing he have a girlfriend I can't do this but this what I dream about. He pulled me close to him so that he was looking me in the eye while I looked up at him. I could feel his breath on my face as he glared down at me. Strangely, I was not afraid of what he was going to do my ass was up against his total package and I can feel something poking me I just wonder no I better not go there.

"You are beautiful,"

"I bet you say that all the girls," I whispered.

"No I don't,"

"Come on Cena don't bullshit me like this,"

"I'm not a bullshitting you I think you are very cute,"

I never had a person say that to me specially one my favorite wrestler but hell it is the first time for everything.

"Thank you," I manage to said

He loved my boobs he was about to touch them when I move his had and turn and looking at him.

"Where is the bathroom at?"

"It's in the bed room area on the left,"

"Thanks be right back,"

I grab my purse off the bar stool and I want into the bathroom took my bc aka birth control pills so I won't ruin his career or his talking session what ever the hell he is doing with Liz I came out of the bathroom and he was making us some drinks.

"How old are you anyway,"

"I am 22years old and you,"

"I'll be 29 three weeks I thought you know that,"

"I did but I thought it might be your stage age,"

"Oh what can I make you?"

"Whatever you having,"

"Alright two beers coming up,"

I sat down at the bar and he keeps looking at my breast all right I better tell him now it is real.

"Yes they are real,"

"What is real?"

"My boobs you been looking at them all night,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay I am glad you like them,"

The room got quiet and I smile at him he smile back and he took off his shirt and I smiling from ear to ear and than he walk from behind the bar and I turn and watch him walk towards me and he look into my eyes and he lean down and kiss me it was hot passionate and he broke away.

"I want you to join me in my room," he said in his deep sexy voice.

Just when I was about to get up his cell phone ring shit I bet it is Liz. I want behind the bar while he was in his room and make me jack and coke and he came back after I was on my second one plus beer oh boy I should had done that.

"Everything okay,"

"No,"

Shits do not tell me someone snitches on him I knew it this would happen.

"What happen?"

"She wants another chance with me and that I should tell my fans we are getting married and the engagement is back on,"

I do not like that bitch but I had to say it I agree with her they should know.

"I think you should but I know your boss going to say no about,"

"You are right he is going to say no to that idea and I can do that on myspace,"

"Yeah you can,"

"Now where're where we,"

"Right here," I said as I put my lips on his and my arms round his neck and my legs was around his waist and I really can feel his manhood poking me he carried me into the room and lay me on the bed and he look into my eyes and he kiss me one more time god it was so hard to breath with him on top of me like that.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I fuck you?"

Why is he asking just do it fuck my brains out all I care make me scream out your name?

"Yes you can,"

"I am not going get no surprise or anything,"

"I am real woman if that's what you are asking,"

"That's what I am asking,"

"Baby I real I should ask you the same question,"

He started grinning when I said that.

"I hope I can fit into you you're so tinny,"

"I bet you, you can,"

"Alright let's do this,"

"That's what I am saying,"

He unbutton my shirt and unzip my mini skirt and he seen my big boobs he really was getting hard he got off top me unbutton his jeans that look so dam good on him and he unzip and pull them down free balling that's right he had no boxers on and there he was in all his glory it was big not as big I thought he would be he look like a good eight to nine inch anywho he step out of jeans and he sat me up so he could unhook my bra slip out of my mini skirt he wasn't the only one wasn't wearing no underwear I took them off when I want to the bathroom.

"You are naked,"

"So are you I just want to tell you I don't do this sleep with famous people I never had sex with someone famous and I don't …."

He put his finger up against my mouth and began to kiss me deep lustful it was hot I couldn't believe what I was about to do here he laid me down on the bed and he want into his bag and got him a condom and he slid it on and he put his hard cock into me I let out little moan he pump me in and out and it was so dam good I mean my eyes was rolling in my head hell it been three years six days two months since I had sex with a guy that's how long I been single anywho we did every position we can think of I didn't leave until that the next morning which I had to go work he and Liz got into it someone he works with told on him wow I didn't know she had friends in wrestling but it wasn't a diva it was Randy Orton girlfriend Samantha she pretty regular woman just like me wonder why she told.

**End of Flashback**

"How did you get yourself into this mess see I should never had left you that night and now you might be pregnant by him,"

"That was two years ago why are you getting mad for it was meant to be,"

"No you was not suppose to be with him you know that you knew he was taking,"

"It was meant to be,"

"Hello he is getting married in two months what hell Cassie what you going to do show up with your stomach,"

"No he will never know,"

"That is selfish of you,"

"If it is oh well ITS MY LIFE AND I KEEPING THIS BABY,"

"Okay, okay I am here for you girl I hope you doing the right thing."

"I do I do,"


	3. Chapter 2 Start of Affair Part2

**Chapter 2- Start of Affair Part 2**

**Flashback to April 2006**

**John POV**

Cassandra Moore what can I say about her she is fun girl I mean woman I been with I wish we can be together only problem is I can't I can't get into the reason but it would hurt my career if I did so I am back with Liz we are dating and loving each I am so busy these days I don't know how I am going to manage a ring rat excuse me she hate to be call that gooah and regular girlfriend at the same time but I am even though Randy girlfriend told on me Liz believe the lie I told her when I got home now I am overseas and I invite Cassie to come with me she agree to come and we are here in Italy just making love she so beautiful she really keep me grounded keep it real to me.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

"I can't believe that I am here in Italy,"

"You are and you having a lot of fun,"

"Of course I am,"

"What's the matter?"

"How long are we going to go like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long we going to pretend that we just fuck buddies and that's it,"

"Cassie you know I can't have you as a girlfriend,"

"I know that John that is what hurts so badly about it."

Why she giving me that but look for.

"You keep saying I am pretty and I am real but you don't have the balls tell them I am the one you love with why can you say I am in love with this woman who is different from what you think I should be dating,"

"I wish I can,"

"Whatever,"

"Can I make you happy again mmm?"

"John stops,"

"Please can I," I said kissing her on her neck that spot she got makes her get turn on.

"Please baby another round than I have to get ready for tonight. I love you."

Cassie hates when I do that to but she going to give into me she always do that's what I love about her she gives into me she hate me for nothing.

**Cassie POV  
**

God I hate when he do this every time I am mad at him he knows how to get me why god did I make love to him that night we been at it ever since while his little girlfriend is back home waiting for him to come back home trust me I am the marrying type but also have sex kitten inside of me that WWE think wouldn't be good for their champ or might be more I am not blond hair blue eyes type of woman no I am woman with brown eyes and black hair and year round tan I am brown but not too dark or light me and Dewayne Rock Johnson is the complexion hell we look like we could be family, guess what we are on his dad side he is my mom brother he is my cousin.

John does not know but I think Vince knows if not he just being a dickhead like he always is anywho he got me hot for him again we moved together, our thrusts becoming more forceful as we both neared our climaxes. As the pleasure crashed over me, I heard my own screams combine with John's deep groans. We came together and held the moment for as long as we both could before John collapsed on top of me, his breath heaving in my ear.

After what seemed like a long time, we both began to stir. John rose up on his elbows and looked at me for a moment, "I wasn't expecting that." He said with a small wry smile.

"What the fuck we did in the shower or just now,"

"Both I never thought you would do it in the shower because you know someone might hear us,"

"Will we deal with in do time," I said getting out of bed and getting my clothes on for tonight.

"You know what tonight is right,"

"Yes it is your birthday,"

"Yes what you going to give to me tonight,"

"I haven't thought about it but it might be something nice," I smile said going into the bathroom.

That night the WWE wrestlers deiced that they going to get all the Italian fans to sing happy birthday to him and it was nice and Trish came out there with a birthday cake he isn't cake either but he loves ice cream I think that was ice cream cake I am not sure I did get him a card I made on the computer before I left the state.

They had a party for him and I want back to the hotel and up to his room so I change out of my close and put on something sexy for him hell this might be the last go round John and Liz is getting very close shit his room phone is ring should I answer it or let it ring case something had happen to him no Cassie stick to the rules. I pick it up doing my worst Italian accent and it was she.

"Is this John Cena room," Liz said, "Hello, hello, hello fuck he is cheating on me I'll fix his ass?"

"No you got the room," I said just as I hung up the phone John came in the room and he was looking wasted not too waste he brought back some good champagne back and he toast each other.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to fuck you right here till you can't move?"

I love it when he talks nasty to me.

"Of course I do baby,"

"Come here baby,"

He wraps his strong arms around me and holds me so tight John pulls me out of the living room area and moves me to the bed. Before he can lay me down, I take some control and push him down.

"The champ is down..." I smiles as I climb on top of him, and then mount myself on his cock. I begin to slowly ride his cock, moving up and down slowly but gradually pick up speed. John moves his hands and cups my large tits as they bounce wildly.

"You want my big tits champ... you want to suck them... mm tell me how bad you want my big beautiful tits," I moan as she comes down on his cock.

"I want them so bad baby... get them in my mouth... so I can suck... on them... I want you moaning as you feel my tongue sliding around them... flicking my tongue over your nipples just like I'm gonna do to that sweet little pussy..." John moans in reply.

That night was the best night I ever had with him it was special I am surprise I didn't get pregnant that night it was so strong and special to me it was but I was just another fuck for him to get rid of the stress he have.

**End of Flashback **

God I hate sitting in the doctor's offices they always take forever than only wait on you for ten minutes that's it okay I am hopping I am next please let her say my name.

"Cassandra Moore," the nurse said

Cassandra want into the room and she waiting for the doctor to come in there and she look at all the pictures and awards she have and she walk into the room with her chart and she smile at her.

"I wasn't excepting to see you here this soon,"

"I been feeling sick I thought it might flu but I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive,"

"How late are you?"

"Two to three weeks I think maybe more,"

"Alright I can run some test and see what is wrong with you,"

Cassandra took the test, her doctor told her what she should eat to stop the morning sickness, she told Marissa what she should eat, and Cassandra was thinking when Liz found out about them.

**Flashback May 2006**

**John POV**

I came home from a long week of tours, Liz was sitting on the sofa looking mad at the world, and I was scared to ask her what she mad about.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Who is she John?"

"Who is she?"

"This girl is she of age,"

"That's one of my crazy fans that's Cassie she is cool,"

"Only people you should have in your top eight is me and your family not your little whore you took to Italy,"

Shit how did she found oh no I hope Cassie didn't answer the phone I told her not to do that in case she call shit I am in for it,

"Have you read her blog she is crazy for you,"

"A lot of women are it is nothing to get mad come on let me makes you feel better,"

She pull away from me she left out of my house and I called Cassie see what she did.

"Hello,"

"Tell me you didn't answer the phone,"

"Kind of I did but I hung right up afterwards have you been on myspace yet,"

"I got heck again I am taking it down,"

"Before you do Liz did something bad,"

"What she do wrong,"

"She put pictures up of you and your gang,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes turn on the computer,"

I walk over to the computer and I want into her myspace page there they where and I got mad only reason she did that so she can hurt my fans and me and Cassie I hate that bitch!

"Will if you didn't answer the phone that night this shit wouldn't happen!" I yelled to her on the phone.

"Will if you just come out and tell her that you don't want to be with her maybe she wouldn't had found out!"

"Look Cassie I am tired I don't want to get into it with you alright,"

"Find but there is nothing to hide about it I am as beautiful as any diva in WWE,"

She was right about that but I do not think my fans would go for it her and me together.

"You know we should take a break from each other until this all clears out okay,"

"Find with me whatever,"

"You cause this on yourself Cassie I am sorry,"

"Whatever I am over it,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

That was last time I talk to her in 2006 she move on I hear that she was dating Shelton for a hot minute and they broke up I love her as I also love Liz too but I give up to Cassie she is keeping everything to herself even when we broke up god things been crazy for me I don't know how long I can take this I am about to say hell with it and make her my woman.

**End of John POV Flashback**

"What did Dr. Fare said?" Suzanne said

"She had taking the test and see if that's it or am I just stress or coming down with flu or something,"

"Will I hope that was causing me getting sick I pray I got the flu?"

"You better hope so,"

"Yeah but that's the first time we been together since January,"

"It only takes one time what you going to tell Joey,"

"We broke up where you been,"

"Oh yeah that's right sorry you don't think this is his baby,"

"No we haven't had sex with each since I caught him,"

"Oh okay we still going to Wrestlemaina right,"

"Yes my cousin going to be there I wonder why he sayed that about Wayne,"

"Come on Cassie you the main one said he should had came to the 15 Year of Raw,"

"I know that,"

"Anyway I have to get to work I'll see you later,"

"Yeah see ya,"

**Flashback June 2007**

**Cassie POV **

"Congratulation you have the job,"

"Thank you thank you very much,"

I move to Florida to get out of the city matter fact I was living right outside of Orlando no I am not stalking him like Marissa said I am but I wanted a chance so I took a paid cut and move to the dirty south my mom thinks I am crazy to do that but I did I have couple of cousins living down here so that's cool like my famous cousin Wayne I call him that since I was little and his parents child and wife is here too.

I move to small town call Kissimmee in a condo it is nice and my sis is here so we going to be roommates we are close which it is rare trust me my older sister and me just bud heads she is same age as John and she thinks I am wrong for not telling him who I am and that I shouldn't be sleeping with him whatever anywho today seem to be odd I don't know why two weeks ago famous woman wrestler die and she was my older bro favorite woman wrestler I was too little to remember her in the early days but I do remember her couple years when she was managing Booker T and his brother.

Anyway I unpack and Marissa called me crying and plus we just got done with a bad thunderstorm I am glad it is now than later I can watch wrestling tonight got to love the new storyline Vince Mc Mahon faking his death even though I thought they would stop after the death Sherrie Mantel but they didn't they keep on going.

"Hey what's up?"

"Have you got your internet working yet?"

"Yeah why,"

"I need you get online to see if I am not seeing anything,"

"What happen Marissa?"

"Just do it stop asking question?"

"Alright hold on,"

I want into the kitchen/ office space we have and I want to online and I want to and there it is my heart was in my throat I was shaking I couldn't talk I couldn't believe what I seen what happen I watch the pay per view last night and they say he wasn't there okay I can understand that but what happen to him and his son and wife how they die oh god no, no I hope he didn't do what I think I he did.

"Are you still there Marissa?"

"Yeah I am are you okay?"

"I am numb right now I am shaking I don't know what to say,"

"So it is true,"

"I believe so,"

"Who line is that,"

"I don't know it is your I think,"

"It is minds hold on," Marissa said

I hold on and I got a text message from someone I have not spoken to over a year how he got my never mind I know who gave to him.

"I'm back girl did you get your message from JC,"

"Yeah I did um so he called the house there huh,"

"Yeah sorry he sounds down like he needs someone to talk to,"

That is something what JC and I use to do just talk about things other than wrestling just life and what we want to do and stuff.

"Listen I am going to go ahead call him maybe I can find out what happen,"

"Alright call me later,"

"Alright I will,"

I hung up with Marissa and I text message him and gave him my room number you see my sister and I agree we have our own phone in our room and we have a number for the house we both making good money so it is cool we can handle the payments. I ran to my room and I answer the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hi it is good to hear your voice," I said

"Same here," he said

God I want to go through that phone and hug him right about now all of them needs a big hug I can't believe what happen not in my wild dream I never think this would happen to him right now the word is they found Chris Benoit and his wife Nancy and their son dead what could of happen WWE was just down here and I was suppose to go but I didn't have enough money to go I wish now I did but I hope it isn't murder or something worst.

"I am so sorry to hear what happen,"

"We as shock as you all we don't know what happen,"

"Are you okay,"

"I'm alright," he said yeah sure you are I said to myself.

The phone got dead for a moment and I had to say something.

"Are you in Texas right now?"

"Yeah, yeah um listen Cassie I have to go I'll talk to you later if that's okay,"

Wonder if he called his dad or Liz to tell them what happen I should ask him did he talk to his family nah I better not start right now he needs a friend and I am good woman friend.

"Yeah, yeah you can matter fact I want to tell you I am sorry if I cause problem with you and Liz and I hope …"

"Can we not talk about that right now?"

"Sure when ever you want to talk we can."

"Alright I have to go,"

We got off the phone and I cried I don't know why I was crying so hard for I don't know if I was crying because I lose one of my favorite wrestlers or because I was talking to John again. Jen is home from work and she ask me what happen and I told her she completely lose it she is four years older than me and she was a big fan of Chris and Nancy and she cried also I haven't cried so hard since Eddie die close to two years ago. I do not know what to feel right now May god have mercy on their souls.

Later that night wrestling came on and they stop show which I was very surprise of them and Vince McMahon was on the TV talking and they are showing different wrestlers and divas talking about how great they was or how great he was John is on right now man he red in the face he is crying just than door bell ring I ask Jen was her boyfriend coming over she sayed no I am single right now so I know I wasn't excepting no one so I got up and look through the peek hold which I don't know how this person got in because we are living in a gated community anywho my sister yelling at me to open the door it is a friend of mind so I open it there he was with flowers in his hand.

"John what you doing here,"

"Bring you flowers what do you think,"

"Why,"

"Can we go to your room and talk?"

"Yeah sure thank you for the flowers," I said giving him a hug god his arms feels so good I let him go and we want upstairs to my room and he sat on the sofa I have in my room and I sat on the bed and the room got quiet.

"How you been," we said together.

"Good until today,"

"Me too," I whispered.

"I don't know why I came here Cassie I need to talk to you and be the way we was I know I know I hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do but you and Liz almost screw up my career but right now I need you to come and sit by me so I can hold you again,"

"You and Liz still together,"

"Yes,"

"Why are you not with her she have to learn how to deal with …?"

"She isn't home she want back home to West Newbury,"

"Oh okay is everything okay I heard what happen to your brother is he alright,"

"Yes he is getting better thank you for asking,"

It been a year since we seen each other I change he change not into rap music that much no more listen to classic rock and country music dressing different sometime I wonder we going to see the REAL John Cena the soft spoken cheating on fiancé man I know I am not no angle but I am single that's the difference.

I walk over towards him and sat on my sofa and to have his hand on my skin it was wonderful but I had to ask him.

"John are you tell me the truth,"

"About what baby,"

"That Liz is out of town,"

"Yes," he said moving in to kiss me to feel his lips on mind I should tell him I am Wayne cousin on his daddy side of the family no we are not in no relationship we just fuck each other.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah I will be alright after I find out if I am pregnant or not,"

"No told you get yourself into this mess now you have a kid coming into this world with a bad karma on its head ever think about that,"

Lord what is this voodoo queen talking about how in the hell is hat going to be bad luck on the baby,

"What hell are you talking about how you know that is going to curse the child,"

"Because you was born under affair and now this kid is going to have the same pain and scares like you do,"

Why she got to remind me of that.

"Your point will be what,"

"My point is just tell him and move on or get abortion and really be hated by him.

"I don't know what I am going to do but I am going to move on and do what I need to do,"

"That would be what,"

She got me on that one yeah what am I going to do love a love child or get rid of it I do not know but I have to do the right thing right.


	4. Chapter 3 In and Out of Love

**Chapter 3- In and Out of Love**

**March 2008 **

Cassie want into her room and see what is going on in wrestling she smile when she learn that John got some heat from his comment from last month what he said about her cousin.

**Cassie POV **

That's what he gets for messing with my cousin he needed get some heat around there sorry I just little mad at him about something have nothing to do with my cousin great now he wants to talk to me on the net this reminds me around my birthday last year. How he IM me after he had sex with Liz gee was she that boring or he wanted me instead of her sometime I wonder about Cena I really do. I sat there and talking to him why because he needed a friend to talk to and I was the only one online wonder what Liz do now that is the only time he talks to me just like last summer.

**Flashback August 2007**

It is now the summer I just had my birthday and I am up here in New Jersey for Summer Slam as a guest of one the only John Cena that night when he found out his co-worker die we came close we mostly talk that night and than we end up making love my sister call me slut because I am sleeping with engage man so what sometime I wonder if he really loves women the way we fuck each other I shouldn't think that way. Anywho one-night couple of days before Summer Slam and we talk once in while on the internet here is one of our conservation.

**Cassie648:** you are up late

**John681102**: yeah, I usually am

**Cassie648**: oh, how are you

**John681102**: All right

**Cassie648**: that is good I am doing all right got any tonight lol

**John681102**: Yeah from this white girl she was total ring rat she couple of the other people too.

That was not something I was excepting to read shit now I am not the only one he going to fucking around with okay Cass get your act together he might be pulling your leg here.

**Cassie648**: really or you bullshitting

**John681102**: yeah, let my cum squirt into her mouth without telling her it was coming

**Cassie648**: she let you do that

**John681102**: yeah she did not get upset

Okay Cassie just clam down nothing to get upset about you are not his girlfriend.

**Cassie648**: So you and Liz had sex tonight huh

**John681102**: Yes, you got me

**Cassie648**: Wow, she must like that stuff I type rowing my eyes at the screen.

**John681102**: it does not taste that bad

**Cassie648**: No, it does not sometime it do

**John681102**: Did minds ever taste bad

**Cassie648**: No yours is good I was talking about before you

**John681102**: Oh

We talk the rest of the night that night and she was going on vacation whatever she just don't like to be around these guys and girls yes the diva are pretty and they not your normal looking women they are strong and tough and have to put up with these guys bullshit all the time I tip my hat off to them every single one of them even if I am not a big fan of theirs I still tip my hat off to them it is man sport and they have no respect for women who is in sorry I had male pig bashing me at work today anywho that's no way start a vacation so I want up to Philly and I am meeting up with my crew Jasmine ,Kim Marissa Michaela Tracy Suzanne Amanda we all going to Summer Slam none of them step for Marissa is the only one knows I am John Cena goomah.

"Hey girl who are texting now,"

"No one checking my messages that's all,"

"So everyone ready to have a good time,"

"Hell yeah,"

"Let's do this,"

We drove from Philly to New Jersey gotta love them road trips and we seen a jeep and it was John Cena and Randy Orton together WTF what they doing traveling together or is that his bro anywho so I text him and he answer back and I had to smile it was funny what he wrote sorry too xx rated to share but it wanted me want him and we got to the hotel we was staying at the same place as the wrestlers and we seen them all got to pictures and autographs stuff some people knew who I was but some didn't but I played it off when I met John.

"Hi John,"

"Hi,"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Can I also get my picture taking with you?"

"Yeah,"

I gave my cam to Tracy to take it and it was nice pose we did and I slip him the room number I was staying at in his back of short some reason Randy and his now fiancé do not like me I knew Randy as a kid because Uncle Dewayne Rocks pop use to bring me and my brothers and sisters to the wrestling alone that spoil brat Wayne he is the only kid Ata and big Dewayne had anyway I seen Randy again until Wrestlemaina in 2002 he trying to talk to me back than and we kiss each other back than that's it I wanted more he didn't at the time I don't know why we never got together back than I use to think he was cute kid anyway he always had this hate for me I don't know why one day we will clear the air but he hate the fact I am with John and not his goomah sorry I only do one wrestler and that's it.

"Cassie, Cassie there is Randy Orton," Tracy said.

"Yeah,"

"Walk me over there,"

I row my eyes and I want over there and of course he just looking at me I smile at him and ask him for his autograph and than we pics with him than we want to our room and Marissa and was sharing room so she can help me out with the others start asking question.

"You going to see John,"

"Tonight,"

"Bad luck to have sex the night before a big match,"

"We are not going to doing nothing,"

"Whatever what's the deal with you and Randy,"

"I don't know he never act like that when we was kids oh yeah Jen got invited to his wedding next month but not me I think he still have feelings for me this can not leave out this room about what I am about to tell you that Randy and I ,"

"Chic-town is getting boring I might move to Florida you and Jen have room,"

"Yeah she moving out after she gets married next year,"

"Cool you think she be mad if I came down now,"

"Nope she don't do the same thing's I do,"

"No she isn't sleeping with engage wrestler like you,"

"Look he is not really in love with her he is doing this because he don't trust other woman who wants him for his money or wants him for the fame and plus she was his first and only love as teenager that's something I am not after either he knows that because he knows what kind of job I am doing,"

"You told him yet who are your cousin and uncle yet?"

"No,"

"When you going to tell him,"

"Never,"

"Cassie you have to tell before Randy does,"

"I don't think he wants to do that,"

"Why not,"

"I have some stuff on him that Sammie don't know,"

"Oh,"

**John POV**

I was in my room taking care some business and Randy want to talk which is odd we know what is going to happen tomorrow but he wanted to talk.

"Man you got a minute,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why did you invite her here?"

Shit, he seen Cassie.

"She is a friend of minds Liz doing her thing she don't want to be part of the up coming storyline but than again Cassie isn't either but my dad is here you don't have a problem with that do you,"

"Does your dad know you have a ring rat that is…?"

"That's not Dewayne cousin she would had told me if that was,"

"She wants to be treated as normal fan that you happen to be sleeping with,"

I hate when he do that always have to be right about this.

"I will ask her later on tonight,"

"Dude she isn't going to tell you the truth about herself,"

"Trust me I'll get it out of her,"

"Whatever,"

Later that night after a few drinks she came to my room my dad still in the bar is not that strange I leave the bar before my dad anyway Cassie looking so beautiful I brought her something for her birthday.

"I know your birthday was ten days ago and I been busy so sorry I couldn't come,"

"Its okay baby I have you now," she said kissing me on the lips and rubbing my chest.

"Before we get started I need to know something,"

"What you need to know baby,"

"Are you related to Dewayne Rock Johnson?"

"Why you want to know that for,"

"Because Randy told me,"

The look on her face told it all.

"Can we not talk about my life right now?"

"Cassie it is okay I still going to love you even if you are I am a big fan of your uncle and cousin so it is cool."

She did not say a word she got up and turn to me.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together tonight your dad might be coming in the room soon,"

Dammit, Orton shit now has to keep this hard on all night.

"Cassie I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"No you didn't I just don't want to get caught that's all thanks for the birthday present.

"You are welcome baby tomorrow night me and you,"

"Yeah sure why not,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome now go get some sleep,"

"I wish you stay,"

"No better not,"

**Cassie POV**

I had to go he wanted to get personal I know I should go ahead and tell him but so what if I am Rock cousin and big Rock niece I am Cassandra Olivia Moore and I love John Felix Anthony Cena and we can't be together because he with some chick he met in his old neighborhood 11years ago thanks he still in love with her.

I want down to the room and Marissa still out must be having a good time I open my birthday present up and it was tear drop necklace it was pretty it was white gold with diamond on it that was very sweet of him to give me I love that man we both have to come clean sooner or later.

"Oh I didn't know you be here,"

"Yeah will I couldn't go all the way with him,"

"Why not,"

"Randy told him who I am,"

"Yeah so he knows now you are Dewayne cousin right,"

"No I ran out of the room right now I want to be my own person yeah I know I should tell him but I can't bring myself to,"

"You going to have to tell,"

"I know,"

The next day after his win over Randy Orton I met with him in my room why because Marissa hook up with someone and she was going to be with him so I know she wasn't coming back until the morning so John and I made out on the bed and he look into my eyes smile at me I love it how he makes feel so safe in his arms we made love like we was a couple not like a fuck buddies we made love god he feels so good but we got to stop this now it getting to hard.

The next morning I had to tell him I hope I am making the decision but it is for the best he is getting married next summer and I need to move on to local guys leave these men alone like my mom said wrestlers do not make a good husband you know she is right about that but hell I still love these guys regardless what my mom think. Look at him he look so peaceful when he is sleeping.

"John, John time to get up,"

"One more hour please,"

"No you have to go,"

"Shit I was having good dream,"

"Oh yeah about what,"

"Us,"

Great that is all I needed to hear.

"Really,"

"Yeah you was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that show off your beauty and you look so dam hot in that dream and everyone was there you was so hot look what you are doing to me,"

Shit, he is hard as pole I should tell him I am breaking it off with him after I take care of him. On the other hand, should I let him stay that way nah I be a good woman and take care him.

"I can see that but I can't get married to you it ruin your career Vince would never push you again if I was in your life,"

"You are right but I still would love to have you as my wife,"

"I would love to be your husband too,"

"Yeah I see you got a new tattoo,"

I am not Samoan but I love tattoos I have three of them and I got one on my birthday and it was little angle with halo and stars around her.

"Yes why that face,"

"You shouldn't be marking up your beautiful body like that,"

"I know but I wanted one more that's it am done,"

"Promise me no more tattoos,"

"I'll promise you if you promise me that you stop asking me who I am related to,"

"Alright I'll do that if you promise to make love to me this morning and come with me to Las Vegas next month,"

"Alright I'll be there,"

Thank you baby girl,"

Than we made love, I could not break it off with him but I love him too much he so wonderful.

"OOO yeah John pump me give it too me oh yes,"

"Yeah this for you baby oh mmm yeah,"

After we made love we held, each other and he left and I want to meet up with everyone for breakfast and we was talking about tonight and last night.

"What's wrong Cassie you are quiet this morning," Kim said

"Nothing I just little tired,"

"Where did you run off to last night," Suzanne said

Great just tell them and get it over with nah I only speak on it if they ask me.

"I had a headache want back to the room,"

Why is Marissa looking like that for?

"How is your head this morning," Marissa asked. Smart-ass always has to be the smart-ass of the group

"It's a lot better,"

"Cass what's that on your neck,"

"Nothing but my necklace why,"

"You got a burse on your neck,"

Shits do not tell me he put a hickey on my neck shit, shit.

"Yeah you do Cass," Michaela said.

Jasmine got up, walks over towards me, and looks at it.

"Alright who was the guy who nibbles on your neck?"

"I can't say who,"

"Why not," Marissa said giving me that puzzle look on her face

"I just can't I promise him I wouldn't talk about it,"

"Come on Cassie he was only a one night stander," Tracy point it out. Than her sister had to go there on me.

"Yeah Cassie you act like you had sex with John Cena or something so tell," Amanda said.

I thought Marissa going to choke on her toast when Amanda had said that.

"This dude I been seeing came up here and he and I hook up,"

"I thought you said men in Florida are too slow for you,"

"He wasn't born down here he is from Boston,"

"Why you not with him this morning," Marissa said trying to do the people eyebrow.

"He had to get to Florida and go back to work," I said rowing my eyes at her.

The rest of the day want great and that night I didn't hang with John because his dad was being all in his business I thought my mom was bad so I chill out with my friends and we had a good time can't believe Randy did that tonight John look like he was really sad or he is great actor when he wants to be on.

**End of Flashback**

**March 2008**

I am not mad at him what he sayed but he wasn't there either so he being a smart ass see it back fire in his face will I don't know what I am going to do if I am pregnant by him I love him a lot and he should stay with Liz that's was his love of life I know how to mess up a good friendship feel like crying I don't know why.

**Cassie648**: So you and Liz had a fight tonight huh

**John681102: **yeah we did it was not my fault that I scream out the wrong name

Tell me he did not just right that oh my god tell me he did not scream out my name please god tell me he did not do that.

**Cassie648:** whose name did you say?

Sorry I had to ask praying it isn't mind than again I hope it is me that's what he get for messing with me long story about tell you next time chapter.

**John681102:** I was so into it I scream out Maria's name can you believe that I got advice copy of her in Playboy and um Liz of course found the magazine after I scream out her name.

Maria wow who knew had feelings for her I mean there was word around the locker room that she had crush on him I don't blame her plus she is single shame she broke up with Philly oops I mean Phil I call him Philly aka CM Punk wow I would give him pass she sweet lady and she and John would made a cute couple if he was faithful.

**Cassie648**: Wow, you had sexual thought about co-worker and she got mad about it why did she get mad for Maria is just your friend right

**John681102:** yeah we are good friends but I guess she believe the rumors you know after we kiss they say we hook up

Boy do I remember that but there kiss look so Hollywood it wasn't funny but Dave and Melina that was whole different story there anyway we talk and I told him what he can do to get out of the dog house lord knows I am doing a good deed but I only did it so he and I can stay good friends I hope.


	5. Chapter 4 The Price of Love

**Chapter 4-** **The Price of Love **

**March 2008**

One week later I was sitting at the computer finishing up some work for my job and I got IM from another wrestler I hoping I can start to talk to him I think him and the diva he been seeing has broke up he is good friend of Wayne's mom family and he is a lot older than me but who cares age is a number.

**Cassie648**: Hi

**DMB69**: Hey how it is going

**Cassie 648**: It is going

**DMB69**: Yeah I hear ya hey what's deal you and Cena

Shit he had to bring him up why lord he had to bring him up for John and I had this on again off again relationship after summer everything cool down specially around the time I was suppose to go to Vegas with him but I couldn't get off around that time so I miss that time than when he was in the LA area I thought I would go out there to surprise him wrong move his fiancé was with him why I don't know I did get invite to Randy's wedding things with me and John just cool off after Randy's wedding we stop talking for the rest of the month it was nasty time in my life I did move on to a guy I met at work his name was Antonio.

**Cassie648**: Nothing going on why what did you hear I did talk to him last week that is all he needed some ideas to do to get out of jam he got in lol?

**DMB69**: I have not heard anything but you two did hook up Royal Rumble weekend right what did him do wrong that he needed some ideas for

I know they on different shows but I guess they are not close like they was when they was in OVW days man what happen to their friendship.

**Cassie 648**: I talk to him that weekend if that was you are asking he did something out the way and Liz got mad at him and he ask me to help him out

**DMB69**: You did more than talk to him lol what did he do that he needed a woman point of view.

I shouldn't tell him but I want to because it is patty what she got mad about it I mean I wouldn't got mad but I would ask him what brought that on and give him a pass if he do it again than I would get mad maybe that wasn't his first time he done that wow wonder who was the first.

**Cassie 648**: Your point will be what yeah we hook up but he and I not no more he scream out Maria's name during sex and she got mad oops I wasn't suppose to tell anyone please keep it to yourself

**DMB69**: I see so he ask you to help him out huh must not been his first time screaming out the wrong name anyway I think you should leave him alone he is not going to leave his fiancé for you and I am single again why don't we hook up again.

How did I get in a mess why did I ever sleep with David Michael Bautista for why lord why although I must say he is hot he is sexy in the bedroom I give him two thumbs up?

**Cassie 648:** What happen between you and Melina?

**DMB69:** We are on two different shows and it was getting hard to see each other so we stopping it but I keep hearing they might move her back to Smackdown

I don't know why the fans hate her so much she didn't break Dave and Angie marriage but must say the timing was all wrong but he is happy now I guess and they made a cute couple so did her and John Morrison he will always be Johnny Nitro to me love his character but he seeing one I never think them two would hook up. Back to Dave and me yeah I remember how we hook up the second time it was the fall time ….

**Flashback October 2007**

**Cassie POV **

I never forget that night the night John got hurt I wasn't paying no attention to the TV because I was doing some work from work and I heard Marissa and Jen screaming I thought someone die in the ring or got hurt real bad I ran down the steps to see what happen.

"What happen?"

"John got hurt,"

"Is it a work or he really got hurt?"

"I don't know but it looks like it is real he isn't moving his right arm too much,"

"Shit,"

"Yeah I guess you are not hooking up with next month," Jen said

"I wasn't planning on to because he and I haven't spoken since week before Randy's wedding,"

"Whatever,"

"We haven't beside I have Antonio in my life,"

"You think you do,"

"Yeah how do I get with these players?"

"I wish I can tell you,"

"I can't believe tickets go on sale so soon,"

"Yeah I know everyone have their ticket money already in Chic-town and Philly,"

"Yeah they all set are you going Jen,"

"Maybe I am still thinking about it,"

"Is Antonio going?"

"Yeah he is,"

"Oh cool,"

"Yeah I know you like his friend,"

"He is hot,"

Late that night John calls me and tells me, he broke his arm and that he will be out until this time next year plus he doing a movie and he is getting married sometime next year great not only he going to be out year he still getting married to that bitch sorry but she is not doing him good if they so in love why it isn't showing on his face look at Randy and Paul they are happy Dave is happy as hell with Melina even back in the day when Matt and Amy was dating he smile a lot when Matt was dating Ashley he smile a lot I don't know maybe I reading too much into this maybe not I might have something there hell even Booker and Sharmell are happy with each other.

"Are you still going to England?"

"I won't know until after the surgery which they doing on Wednesday,"

"That soon,"

"Yeap,"

"I wish you lots of luck,"

"I have to go I'll talk to you again soon,"

"Yeah you will,"

Never did get to go to England with him Liz was sticking to him like glue oh now she care what he is doing breaks his arm and now she cares.

So I move on me and Antonio was going so strong than bang we broke up got my ticket to Wrestlemaina 24 and what else oh yeah want to Survivor Series and end up sleeping with Dave Batista how that happen will only thing I remember is doing body shots and um I end up in his room ask him did we sleep each other and gave me that silly grin he has than when they was St. Pete I got drunk again and sleep with him again this time I remember what happen.

"John what you doing here,"

"I need to talk to Vince so I came down here what you doing in the backstage area,"

"I have a friend who works here and I am her guest tonight,"

"Oh I heard you slept with Dave why you do that for,"

Now he playing the jealous boyfriend type he is so full shit right now.

"Maybe I had move on I don't know I just did,"

"I see is this anything to do with …"

I cut him short what he going to say.

"No it didn't look John we did it we had fun but you too wrap up in Liz and you need to really think about it do you really want to married her I don't want to see my friend get hurt I love you John and I don't want nothing to happen to you.

**John POV**

Cassie so right why am I acting like I am her boyfriend when I don't have the balls to tell anyone that this is the woman I love I love Cassandra she is so real and so cute when she is mad shit here comes Liz.

"John is you done talking to your boss," Liz said looking at Cassie up and down.

"Yes oh Cassie this is Liz, Liz this is Cassie," I said turning ten shades of red shit my ass in trouble now.

"Hi,"

"H don't I know you from somewhere," Liz said looking at me and Cassie take a deep breath Cena Cassie isn't going to hurt you I hope she don't.

"No I don't think so but it is great to meet you,"

"Same here you look like someone I know did we go to college together,"

"No I just graduate from college this past May,"

"That s great you didn't tell me that,"

Oops I let that slip out,"

"Yes I did I thought Suzanne told you,"

"How you know John?"

I have to say something so we can get out that mess I just got us in.

"Cassie was telling me how my fans are missing me stuff,"

"Oh you are a fan,"

"Yes I been a fan of his 2003," she said putting on a fake smile.

"John I am ready to go," she said walking away.

"I'll be there in minute so,"

Cassie gave me a look as if how dare I bring her here look I couldn't drive and my friends was all busy and I know I should of ask Dave someone to bring me but I didn't.

"You just put a nails in your casket why did you bring here,"

"The show started most of the fans are inside now it be cool I can sneak out the backdoor way,"

"I see why you are with her I hope you are happy with her since you been back with her you lose your smile you are the type of person you can't hide your feeling every time I see you on TV you look so sad I don't want to see you sad I want you happy smiling I know you can't do that every week but once in while smile for me please,"

"I'll try,"

"Thank you I see you around,"

"Cass don't cry I'll be back sooner or later you will see my smiling face,"

"I don't know John we better stop this before one of us get hurt,"

Wonder what she mean by hurt I never hit her or nothing okay I am having a blond moment.

"I'll never hurt you, you know that baby,"

"Yeah I know but you never know you change so much for the sake of the company,"

She knows how to do low blows with out touching you Cassie was right I am doing this for the best of the company. I can't just dump Liz for her that be so wrong so wrong but I going to miss her a lot but Cassie is right we should stop before one of us get hurt that was the last time I seen her 2007.

"Can I get a kiss from you before you go," She asks me.

"Yeah baby you can I love you and stay strong for me okay,"

**Cassie POV**

He and I kiss and walk away from each other Suzanne is here she lives in Orlando now and her brother who isn't a wrestler wife works here that's how I got back here plus she is also related to Wayne also she Jimmy Jr. little sister even though they are year apart anywho and I try not cry and Suzanne found out at Randy's wedding that I was sleeping with John anyway the rest of the night was fun we all want out and for drinks and stuff and I was still crying over John and Dave came over there and sat down next to me I was shock that he did that.

"Hello ladies,"

"Hi,"

"Hi Dave,"

"Hi baby boy,"

"What's wrong with your friend here?"

"John dump her,"

"No he didn't we decide to stop it before one of us get hurt,"

"Aw what a sorry ass sorry hey let me buy you drink," Dave said looking at me.

"Thank you that's nice of you,"

Everyone want and dance I was alone with Dave Batista that's cool sorry Carlito I had to go there but it was he and I talk and when the bar close I never thought I hear him say this but I did. We left the club and he took me to his hotel room and I was little drunk but I know what I was doing than he look into my eyes and he ask me the stupid question.

"How many wrestlers you are sleeping with,"

I am not ring rat I am goomah for the last two and half years I took a deep breath and answer him.

"Just you and John why,"

"How long you been a ring rat,"

"Lets getting something straight I am not ring rat I was John's goomah and goomah can be any races just watch the Soprano,"

"What mob he belong too beside Vince McMahon kiss my ass club,"

I had to laugh on that one it is so true that is why he is so hated by the fans and by his co workers and that's why we are not together I think Dave said that to make me laugh and it worked.

"You got me but I hate the word ring rat,"

"I understand never told him you are Dewayne cousin did you,"

"Nope and he will never going to know,"

"That's mean,"

"No its not he and I are not dating,"

Than Dave lean over and kiss me it was hot passionate nothing I never felt before he started feeling on my breast than I broke way.

"Something wrong Cassie,"

"I can't do this you going with Melina and I can't hurt her,"

"She isn't here to take care my needs just one time and I never ask you again,"

"Never,"

"Alright that's too long but not until I am single and you are over Cena,"

"That's a deal,"

Dave started taking off his clothes and the I don't remember the fist time having sex with him and he took out his cock it was nice his was a little bit longer than John's thicker too; his was so thick that I couldn't wrap my hand around it. Dave pulled the shirt over my head and began to fondle my tits as he was kissing me and walking me backwards toward the bed. I could feel his cock prodding me and when I reached in between us to stroke it, he stopped me.

"I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you,"

What the hell that comes from you would think I say that to John will there are more than one wrestler I wanted to have mad sex with.

"Don't touch because I want to fuck you very hard and very fast. I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you two years ago," he said as he laid me down on the bed.

Now he tells me he wanted me why he wasn't at the bar when I met Cena. Dam no wonder my pussy was hurting the next morning when we fuck the first time.

"I've never been fucked by something that big before, so fuck me slowly until I get used to the size," I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Sure darling, I think I can handle that," he said as he spread my legs and put a huge finger into me. He slowly began to finger fuck me and then he put a second finger into me and was still finger fucking me as he started kissing me passionately. He then put a third finger in stretching me just a little bit. He then moved down and started sucking on one of my tits and then he pressed against my clit and started me up the hill to an orgasm.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you hard and fast?" he asked.

"Yes, fuck me now," I said as he removed his fingers and placed my legs on his shoulders and when he leaned down to kiss me he thrust all 10inches into me at once. I let out a scream into his mouth and he just stayed where he was to allow me to get used to the feel of him inside me.

That was very fun night the best fucks that I had ever had. I took a long, hot sexually intense shower with him and then I left the hotel room and he kissed me long and hard. We did not say Good-bye just say to each other see you next time and trust me there will be a next time I hope.

**End of October 2007 Flashback**

**Cassie 648**: Can I think about it

**DMB69**: Of course, you can baby take your time how is your new job doing you like it

**Cassie 648**: Yeah it is good at least I still get my weekends off and most of the major holidays

**DMB69**: That is good I need to go I just wanted to say hi to you and um take care

**Cassie 648**: You too and stop causing trouble

**DMB69**: Who I causing trouble nah that is your ex man I will see you in two weeks be good okay

**Cassie 648**: LOL you are too funny I will see ya in two weeks.

I switch names and I want to one of them pregnant site to see if I am pregnant than all of sudden I remember something I also slept with Dave again it was his birthday and he invited me to Tampa they had the weekend off know wonder it is so cold here anywho that was a fuck up week I had lose my first job they deiced to go out of business and not tell nobody and me and my co- workers have a law suit out on them they broke contract and seeking a lot of damages and back paid and bonus. Than Liz or John somebody decide to bring out their engagement pictures

**Flashback to January 2008.**

**Cassie POV**

I called Suzanne so that she could help me to get my head together. She lives in Orlando now I am still in Kissimmee in the same condo I was getting ready for my date with Dave I don't know he wanted a private date with me Dave and Melina had big fight so he ask me out. God why do I fall for their charm only one I did not fall for was Randy is not player now we know who is a player around there.

"Cassie you need to calm down!" she said out her mouth before she could say hello to me.

"That's why we've been friends for so long. You already knew what I was calling for before you even picked up the phone but Suzanne I can't do this I mean case I fall for him hard and than John comes to his senses after that little stunt she pull again she thinks his fans just going to laid down and say you know fuck him he getting married to her," I replied.

That's right someone brought out their holiday and engagement/ birthday party pics out she really trying to hurt him or he really trying to hurt his career in wrestling so he can do like Wayne leave for Hollywood than come back once in a blue moon sorry to talk about my cousin like that he found what I was doing also but he told me to stop it or he will tell my mom great that's all I need the great one to do anyway. Last week was pure hell for me.

**Flashback to one week earlier **

I just lose my job last week and I am having some problems finding a new one and it is Sunday check the job section and I was online check my email and I want on myspace and when I got email from Kim and she wrote So now that John is letting everyone knows he is engaged, so you think he'll actually admit the truth or do you think he'll continue to pretend to be single?" I look at this email like it was crazy what the hell did Cena do now so I want to lord of pain to see what she is talking about what do I see from yesterday headline **RUMORS - John Cena Getting Married.**

I open it up and what dose it read **John Cena is getting married. He is engaged to his long-time girlfriend Liz, who he proposed to in late September.** It's Sunday and I am trying not to curse but this is some bullshit oh now we break it off he is going to than I scroll down it reads **John Cena GETTING MARRIED? See NEVER SEEN photos of him proposing to his girlfriend.**

I click onto it and my computer is moving slow today or it is a lot of people on this site and um yeah there it is I had tears falling I feel so bad because we did the last two and half year I don't know feel like a fan just finding out he is engage but I knew he was but I never told no one so I can keep things to myself I never told none of my friends on the net that I slept with John I just met him but accident that's all anyway I got on the phone and we did a mini phone conference about this bullshit.

"Alright everyone is online,"

"Yeah I am in,"

"Me too,"

"I'm there when was these pictures was taking,"

"I seen it on that page too but I can't believe how when and why," Jasmine said

"Why are people in the comment boxes saying... he lied about his injury or something?

"Amanda you are nurse did it look like he pull something,"

"Is he?"

"Yeah his brain out of his dam head why is he back with her all the women in the world why her,"

"So you think it is fakes so he can go ahead and get married without anyone finding out," I said

"I think so," Suzanne said

"If that's the reason that is sad one come on yes he earn his time off and I hope he gets well to come back but don't play with your fans heartstrings like that just tell the truth it would set you free," Amanda said

"Yes look at Randy he told it and didn't care who knew about it either that's why so many of Cena ladies fans are now turning on him and going towards Randy because of shit like this has anyone notice this specially after he got hurt," Jasmine said

"They need to turn on him if that's the case I mean just say hey Liz and I got back together the last two or three years whatever and say I am happy with her whatever and we getting married yes it might hurt his sells some but lying can do worst," Amanda said

For once Amanda sound like me there I wish I could tell them I knew all along I knew since 2006 they got back together I didn't have the heart to tell my friends thank god Marissa wasn't home she was in Chic-town for her sister wedding that weekend and wasn't coming back late tonight I stared at the screen and my heart was in my throat how could he come out why he didn't do that when he first started dating her again.

"Umm maybe it really old and now someone's trying to stir something up? only one thing to do...now I have an excuse to talk to him see now I just have to meet him...obviously to settle this you met him Cass did he seen to act like he was engage," Michaela said

The airhead of the group and the young one too just turn 20. However, we all love Mickie.

"I send everyone the same email I hope no you all posted it anywhere no he was just himself I don't know he was quite for some parts but he was nice,"

"No I'm not most people knows about it now and um yeah that's all I am going to say," Tracy said

"I um send it to a friend mind she is nuts about him and um right now she hates his guts for not telling his fans that um he and Liz are back together I think his fans would still love him and he still be the money man of the company if he told it before he got hurt it don't look so good on his part,"

You and your friend both but I have my own personal reasons why I hate his guts right now.

"Boy whoever is doing this love keeping shit going you know that I mean dam why now he is out trying to get better and bang they bring out the pictures of him getting engage since there's an uproar about it, the news sites will all have it up. It is a simple case of any rumors being spread even more. They mostly put up any information that gets sent to them, without checking if it is true. All news sites have is rumors, unless a wrestler or whatever back it up. Half of what the sites post are crap. So when you read something from those sites, you have to take it with a grain of salt, that it is true or not. Really the news sites, don't want check if their rumors are true or not, because if they did, they would see the dates on the ACTUAL photos and see how healthy Cena is in those pictures. Jen told me that back in the day they did the samething to Hogan no one didn't know he was married until on of the magazines did story on him and Linda when she was pregnant with Brook," I said with tears in my eyes he really going for it.

"Well, I have to say something about this. Everyone knows Cena was engaged to that Liz child. I actually do believe him that they split up. It is possible that they got back together. Who really knows as it is his private life? Jen is right back in the day they didn't tell the wrestlers business like they are doing now we know who is related to who and whatever however, those slides are total rip offs. Most of those pictures, I have seen for YEARS. Therefore, they are not recent. So most likely, it is an angry fan that got the wrong picture or maybe Liz herself is stirring stuff up as she angry that she and Cena never married. Just because Liz wore a 2008 glasses in one picture does not date the whole slide to these recent holidays. And, one of my friends just looked at one of the photos of Liz in the club and it's dated 03/05/2005 in the actual picture." Jasmine said

"I actually find these slides to be quite amusing. People actually think he faked an injury. Therefore, they faked a surgery. In addition, opened him up in front of us as a ploy? I do not think so. Sure, he is getting more motion back in his shoulder/pectoral region. However, he would not be able to be reckless and use that arm, as he did in the pictures. In addition, he would be in a sling. He was in a sling for Tribute to the Troops, and did not fully move his injured side to perform the FU. In addition, he lost some muscles from not being able to exercise correctly, and in those pictures, he has had his regular built so I seriously do not believe that he is engaged. Someone is lying and causing nuts to stir... So yeah, I do believe Cassie and Amanda that someone is stirring problems... I have to say, some people have no lives and love to make drama."

"Thanks for that link um I think he might tell it I don't know but hey he is happy with her so be it right I heard about it this morning I thought I seeing things but when I seen the pics at his house I was like oh okay when they get back together and who is bringing this stuff out now and why but hey that's his life right,"

"Yeah exactly I'm actually thrilled for him for finally committing to her, instead of them going back and forth off and on... but that worries me because of the fact that they've broken up and gotten back together so many times. I do not want them to split after they get married but I am hoping they finally did the things they need to do in order to make things work. He deserves to be happy, but I know there are a lot of fans who are going to look down at him for lying about being single and saying he was available when he really was not. I adore John and all of us do here and he is someone I admire, but he had no reason to lie about something so small... there are so many people who are taken or married in the WWE and they don't hide it, yet they still have a ton of fans and girls/guys still love them and want to marry them even though they know they cant."

Kim is the thinker of the group Suzanne was quiet she the listener of the group I am trying not to cry again I know that is over between us and I will always love that man until the day he die.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"I agree with you but I think WWE did that so he would get a lot of girls and women on his side and make money off his good looks lol I hope it last this time." Michaela said

"Yeah, to a point, but I don't think WWE does that anymore, because its known a lot more, about the wrestlers dating each other and who they date etc. so they're not covering it up anymore. But hopefully all will work out, and I think that John will loose fans, not because his engagement , but because he lied, and a lot of girls feel that he led them on by continuing to say things like I'm single and available... look at Randy, Randy never hid that he was with Sam, but the girls still love him. Girls will continue to love their crushes, taken or not. I just hope the fallout doesn't cost John too much when he finally comes back..." I said.

"Cassie you still going to make that sign,"

"I don't know we will see can we change the subject how is everyone feeling,"

"I think I am coming down with a cold again I am not feeling so great," Amanda said

"I know that is going around be careful everyone,"

"Do Marissa knows,"

"Yeah I told her,"

"Listen we talk you all later I need to go to the store before it close,"

Me either I said looking at these pictures he could have been lying to me saying he was already in engage when he wasn't so he wouldn't fall for me Cassie you such a dumb ass why you fall for the wrong guy. I got off the phone with everyone and I got that call I been waiting for all day.

"What,"

"That's how it is now,"

"What do you want John,"

"You,"

"You have Liz what's wrong she's not taking care of you,"

"Come on Cassie you the one told me to come clean now I did and you are mad at me,"

"Them pictures isn't from two years ago,"

"Where is your dad and brothers your cousin even in them pictures?"

"We not on speaking terms you know Marc and I had a falling out,"

"Yeah but what about your brothers your dad they don't want you to married her am I right they don't like her and you doing this to hurt your family they just…"

"Look I was calling to tell you it is over and um I will always have a special spot in my heart for you,"

"YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!

"I am sorry Cassie I have to do this,"

"What she got on you Cena,"

"Nothing, nothing I love her,"

"You are so full of shit I don't know who you are anymore you going to turn on your family for this... only thing I can said I wish you well and I will prayed that she never hurts you again you a good guy John and I…. and I don't want to see you hurt by no one specially her we had fun and you and I are no more,"

"I'm so sorry Cassie I am so sorry it came out this way before you got deep into me,"

"I love wrestlers all my life and when I was teen or a pre teen whatever I knew I couldn't get them but with you it was different from day one I knew I had chance with you now it was all… will I am not going to go there what is done is done you made up your mind wish you love,"

"Thank you baby girl and again I am so sorry,"

"I know you are but that's life just remember you are not going to be on top forever whatever Vince told you I just wish you luck and I will always love you and I always will have you in my heart,"

**End of Flashback**

"Just be yourself. Besides, you are in for a very good date according to what you told me that happened yesterday. In fact, I am jealous as hell of you. However, if anybody deserves today, it is you. I only want the details of your date when you get home," she said assuring me.

"Deal I've gotta go, Dave will be her in about an hour. I want you make sure I look good when he gets here." I said.

I hung up the phone, jumped in the shower, dried off, and entered my bedroom to get dressed. Man, my body is not use to these cold days we having in Florida the phone rang wonder who is calling.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Dave."

"How did you get my house telephone number?"

"I asked a fiend of ours she gave it to me why you don't want me have your number I needed to call you because the limousine service was running late. Truth is I wanted to hear your voice. I could not stop thinking about you after you left yesterday. Our conversation was and is something I really appreciated. You were not all over me like other women I meet."

Whoa ,whoa I am just now getting over Cena shit you fuck a guy twice now he is attach to me gees what do I got down there they love my tightness or what. I am not all of that but who knows what it is.

"You had real things to talk about. You asked me things that I was not expecting, about the real me not just the wrestler. I have to admit that attracted me to you. When we talked, you became more than a date. You let me see the real you and became someone I truly would like to be around."

I was speechless. Here this man was pouring his true feelings out to me. I was blushing the whole time he talked. God tell me I am doing the right thing I mean he is so nice too but I still want Cena back into my life I don't know I really still want John Dave is fun but he got too much issue going on I read his book but I love this bad man.

"I enjoyed our talk as well. I just wanted to know the man behind the great physique, cute butt, and incredible strength. What I found was someone that did not let fame get to his head. I wanted to find out about the true person behind the fantasy. And just in case you're wondering I wouldn't mind seeing you again either if I wasn't still getting over Cena,"

"Cassie don't do that to yourself come on he isn't the last wrestler on earth."

"I know that Dave but I need to slow down and think things out I am so confuse about a lot of stuff right now and I don't know what to do,"

"Alright don't waste your heart on him its his loss he loss a good woman in you anyway

I am glad to get that off my chest. I did not want to seem like I was rushing things between us. I'll see you at 5 o'clock Cassie," Dave said in the most sensuous voice I have ever heard.

"See you then Dave," I replied and we hung up. Than I did, my happy feet dance and Marissa came into my room to see what I was up to.

"Where you going,"

"Gees woman don't you knock,"

"Yeah but I heard your talking on the phone who,"

"Dave and I going out to hang out on his b-day,"

"Melina going to be with him,"

"They broke up,"

"Are you for real,"

"Yeah and we was talking about Cena yesterday and he told me no one knows step for a couple people,"

"That's why she haven't been on TV that much,"

"Something likes that,"

"Will you go ahead get ready I'll be in my room,"

"Alright,"

**End of Flashback**

Shit what am I going to do case this baby is Dave and not John's why did I fuck both of them round the same time and turning into slut and my parents didn't raise me like that I just pray that I getting the flu than everything be alright yeah right not in my lifetime. It has been six weeks since I had my period what am I going to do.

"Cassie phone,"


	6. Chapter 5 Let's Try It Again

**Chapter 5-** **Let's Try It Again**

**March 2008**

**John POV**

Liz and I still together and we are happy I am happy I am back on the road now and I am doing a movie in New Orleans and she is there with me I wish she wasn't I am filming a new movie called 12 Rounds its just like the Marine and um that's all I am saying about it the three months feel like I am in 12 round boxing match and Cassie and I never had a big fight until the pics of my engagement came out my PR person to tell me if a interviewer ask me about it tell them that I am broken off the engagement yeah that's going to go well wrestling fans are not dumb they are well school what's going on anyway I miss her so much I been down here Orleans for one and half months and we did talk and hook up again she still loves me I am glad she do. I called her to see what she is up to I hope she talks to me.

"Hello,"

"Is Cassie there?"

"Yeah hold on,"

"Cassie, Cassie phone,"

"What!"

"Phone for you,"

"What,"

"Phone for you,"

"Is it the hospital?"

Why she is she waiting for a phone call from the hospital for I hope everything is okay with her. We had a little scare after Royal Rumble but she told me that she had the flu.

"I don't know he didn't say."

"Hello,"

"Hi it's me John,"

"What you want,"

"I just want to say hi and um see how you are feeling Suzanne told me you weren't feeling so good,"

I heard some of her sad songs in the background she must got the blues or something. Maybe her and her boyfriend broke up.

"I think I am coming down with the flu again or something how you been,"

"Lonely,"

"So sorry to hear that but you wanted to stop so we are over,"

"Yeah I know but we did had fun two weeks ago,"

"Yeah we did I wish I didn't see you again I am not feeling so good now,"

Shit, shit do not tell me she what I am thinking no not now this cannot be happen.

"Maybe you starting the time of month bad craps or something Liz get them."

"Yeah maybe I looking at the picture we took No Way Out weekend it came out nice,"

"Yes we did and I am glad we back somewhat speaking terms again I just giving you space,"

"Yeah thank you for that,"

"What's new with you?"

"John I love you and I want you to know that what we did in two weeks ago I didn't mean it if I ruining anything between you and Liz,"

We seen each other one more time and it was getting pretty dangerous one of my co worker had caught us in the act and he is threatening to tell Liz if I don't stop it with Cassie I'll be in a storyline with him and job during the whole time and at Wrestlemaina 24 I will get pin by him so I agree to and I will get the belt during the summer and plus I got some heat what I said about Dewayne Johnson Cassie thought I shouldn't be talking as a fan point of view he should come back in December. However, I never forget that weekend we did start talking again.

That was surprise weekend for everyone even my co-workers did not know I was going to be in the Rumble until I came into town on Friday night I came back from England I did what PR told me to do and I hope my fans believe what I said the Italian interviewer ask me was I am still getting married and I told him that me and Liz still together boy my fans are too smart I told my PR that they will look it up or get the translation and they did so when I talk to the Sun Times they ask me about it and I told them and I quote myself here soon after I got hurt a week or two we broke the engagement I know Cassie was so mad at me because she thought I should told it three years ago.

**Flashback to Royal Rumble weekend January 2008**

My rehab was going very well, and very quickly, so I decided to ask my doctors and specialists if it was possible for me to return for the Rumble. They said: "Yes, your pectoral muscle should hold up but you also run the risk of tearing it back open and having us re-do the work." The four months I had been out had already been excessively long for me to be away from the ring, so I said: "To hell with it. Let's give it a try." Then I called Vince and told him what I just told you and that I would be ready whenever he needed me. He said: "What do you think about the Rumble?" I replied: "Are you kidding me? Let's go!" And away we went. I call Randy I do not know why but I called him to see if anyone was in town.

"Dude I am not in New York I am home," I said talking to Randy on the phone.

"Your ex ring rat goomah is here I see she want old school she hooking up with Dave,"

"She can date him I don't care,"

"Bullshit you still want to bang her hell if I wasn't married and have a kid on the way I would bang her and I knew her when she …anyway I would be doing her,"

"Whatever,"

"Its true,"

"I see you whenever,"

"Yeah see you Sunday,"

The truth is I am going to be at the Rumble no one knows it not even Liz so this give me a good excuse to play with my favorite goomah if she still not mad at me we haven't talk in two weeks and I miss her cute little laugh and how she smile at me I call her cellphone she might be in Allentown visiting her parents and her family and friends.

"Hello you got voicemail that means I am not there leaves your name and number," Cassie voicemail said.

"Cassie this your favorite wrestler Johnny calling call me back when you get time I want to talk to clear the air,"

I was in New York and I was hanging out than my four hours later I get a call I been waiting on.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hey baby girl how are you,"

"Alright,"

"Are you in New York," I said

"Yeah I am with my best friends step two of them they couldn't get off but anyway you going to be at the Rumble,"

"I need to- to talk to Vince about me coming back in March or April.

"That's nice wish you luck,"

"Thanks the reason I call you can we talk in person I am staying at the Marriott on the lower east would you come please,"

I hear her take a deep breath I think she is still mad at me I do not know why I mean I know why but it is for the best right.

"Any of the wrestlers there,"

"No they not coming until late Saturday night and they going to be more around Mason Square Garden,"

"Oh alright I'll be there I am staying in the same hotel room you in,"

"Room 684,"

"Alright I'll be there in the minute,"

"Thank you Cassie,"

"Whatever,"

Four minutes later there she was at my door looking good I must say she came into room looking around to see if Liz was here I guess.

"She isn't here if that's what you looking for,"

"Why I hear she is stuck on you like glue now I see you got your sling off must be nice huh,"

"Yeah it is have seat,"

"Thank you,"

The room was quiet you can hear a pin drop I had to say something to her.

"You cut your hair looks nice,"

"Thank you yeah it was getting too long,"

"You growing your hair out again nice I like it like that make you… never mind what I was going to say,"

"No go ahead say it,"

"I shouldn't I am not your woman I am not even your friend,"

"I would like for you to be friend,"

"I don't know if can,"

"Why not,"

"We have too much history,"

I can see the sadness in her eyes she really love me I really did take her for ring rat but she's not she a fan who knows the end out of wrestling some I can talk about what people think of me.

"Can we be friends now I told you I was sorry?"

"I know you did,"

"When I first met you I swear that I was straight with you I wasn't looking for nobody new I just needed someone to talk to You said you were cool and understood But now you caught feelings like I knew you would And you sitting there with a broken heart Cause I gave you my body and not my heart I am sorry about that I am,"

"I know you are and I am was cool with it but I don't know I got caught up in it you know,"

I should tell her I should no not yet than again, maybe all right Cena get your head together and tell her.

"Cassie I am going to get married this coming Saturday Super bowl weekend that's why I wanted to see you so you get the news from me first,"

"Really um congrats I, I don't know what else to say,"

I know should have waited to we clear the air about own relationship but I had to tell her eventually because if we had sex that is it I would not had told her.

"Hey, hey don't cry,"

"I was hoping that we was um going to be together,"

"We can this weekend that's it,"

"What she giving you a pass for the weekend,"

"She still thinks I am in England,"

"Why you didn't tell her you was in New York and that you will be in Philly on Monday night,"

"You think I am wrestling,"

"Yes I do,"

"Nope,"

"You are,"

"No I'm not,"

"John don't let me do something I am going to regret,"

Shit, I am so hard I do not evening care I am going there on her and I hope she goes down on me.

"Bring it on baby,"

**Cassie POV **

I started kissing his neck trying not to put any marks on his neck and he already had shirt off and I kiss his chest and I unbutton his pants and of course not boxers I think we both knew we will end up like this and I can see the pre cum already coming up and I started licking and sucking and he rub my head it was so hot how he was doing that and I pull his pants down and I did a little strip tease for him and I got on top and started to ride him long and strong and it was so good and he pick me up and took me into the room and he fuck my brains out and I cry after we made love.

"Why you crying," he whispers.

"Because it was so beautiful and I know this time it is over,"

"Yes it was beautiful I love your tight little pussy,"

"I want you in my life,"

"I am getting married next week,"

"I know but you can call it off tell her you thought you was ready but you're not,"

What is wrong with me why am I acting like a needy person that's not me I love him and I just want him in my life when I do need him sexually anywho we made love again we want out to eat and we came back I think this was so hot and passionate what we ever done the last two and half years.

**John POV**

I leaned her against the door as I kissed her neck and ears. She moaned as she pushed open the door. Cassie dragged me quickly into room door.

She turned around and kissed me deeply. Our tongues tangled and danced with each other's as the door closed. Now it was my turn to be forced against the door as she pressed her body against mine. I pulled at the back of her shirt and felt her arms rise up. I lifted her shirt off her chest. I dropped the shirt to the floor as I kissed and licked her shoulder. Cassie closed her eyes and ran her fingers through my hair as I teased her bra strap off her shoulder. She reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra.

I watched as Cassie took a step back with the sexiest grin on her face. She licked her lips as she shrugged her shoulders forward and with it came the flimsy fabric of her bra. I took a deep breath as her breasts bounced free... I leaned forward and kissed her breasts as she once again played with my hair. I felt her hand sliding down my belly to my jeans, rubbing my cock through my jeans. I moaned as she stroked me.

I felt her raise my shirt over my belly button. I lifted my arms as she lifted my shirt off my chest. I'm not saying I'm in great shape either since the last time Cassie had seen me I put on fifteen pounds but she thinks I am still look good without a shirt. She smiled as she stroked my chest, pulling my face down to hers for another long kiss.

She steered me down the hallway, occasionally stopping for another kiss. We made our way into room, once the door was closed, Cassie and I embraced again. I felt her stroking my cock through my jeans for a second or two before she unzipped them. I smiled as she pulled them down my legs. I quickly stepped out of them. I reached my hands around her, rubbing my fingers across her butt and quickly pulled my hands to the front and unzipped her pants. I tugged her pants around her ankles as she kicked them off. She was not even wearing panties all night! She yanked my white boxer briefs down hey it was cold ass hell in New York had to put on the boxers they fell down my legs and landed on the floor.

Cassie knew my favorite position. Quickly she led me to the bed and pushed me on my back. With the biggest smile on her face, she slid on top of me and hovered over my rock hard cock. She closed her eyes as she grabbed hold of it and slid down on it. Cassie let out a slight moan as I entered her for the first time in years. She was wet for me that I slid in easily. My hands maneuvered to her waist, extending my fingers to press against the lower part of her breasts. Once I was fully inside her, she started to rock her hips back and forth. I pushed her up and down on my cock.

Cassie and I worked like a well-oiled machine. It was as if no time had passed since the last time we were together. The bed rocked under us as we made love. I watched as her tits bounced with each thrust. I heard her moans fill the room. It felt so good to be back inside her. She grabbed her breasts, squeezing them against her chest as she pumped faster and faster on my lap.

Quickly, Cassie and I were crossing that line from making love to fucking. I saw the look of total desire in her eyes. She wanted to cum and she needed it quick. Quickly, I grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her back. She was surprised but I climbed on top of her. I covered her face with kisses as I reached between us and grabbed my cock. Without a word being said, I shoved the entire length of my hardness into her. She scratched at my back, drawing blood with her nails as I slipped in and out.

"Harder," she moaned. Cassie lifted her legs into the air as I thrust harder inside her. I cringed as she dug those nails into my back again. It was not the first time she had done that to me. I guess what they say is true; pain is so close to pleasure. Her legs wrapped around my hips, sinking me further into her pussy. My hands grabbed her tits, squeezing her nipples between my fingers. That was it for her. I felt the eruption of her pussy around my cock as I covered my mouth with hers. I thought she was going to bite my tongue right off.

It was not long before I came. I erupted inside her. Cassie's eyes lit up when she felt my warm cum fill her sweet hairy pussy. I collapsed on top of her heaving breasts, my softening cock still buried inside her. Cassie stroked my hair as I planted soft kisses on her massive cleavage. Moments later, I rolled off her. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

In the morning, we did it all over again. During the whole weekend we made love more than once it was hot and it was good and than that be one of the last time we seen each other.


	7. Chapter 6 If Your Girl Only Knew

Chapter 6- One Night Only

**Chapter 6-** **If Your Girl Only Knew**

**Cassie POV**

After Royal Rumble weekend we had seen each other one more time and that was the week before he started his new movie it was the best thing I did but the sad part Paul aka Triple H you know Stephanie McMahon husband who got to be in everyone god dam business anyway I don't know how he found out about our affair but he being asshold he can be told me if I didn't leave John alone that John will never get push when he do come back full time. You know some of the wrestling fans are right he is playing politics in the dress room and John is kissing Vince's ass too I love John but he should not be doing that.

Anywho he told John didn't stop it could be trouble they was going to put him in the worst storyline that his wife would ever think of and Paul said if Dewayne ever should come back to wrestling full time I think that is in cold day in hell but anyway he was going to buried him under and John also, what should I stop having the best sex I have because of Paul I do love Dewayne and I love John also but the sex is great and I want to see my sister she just had her second baby and I still didn't tell John I am related to Dewayne.

John and I was both in Vegas he was in Vegas for No Way Out and I want to it to see my sister Jen she and her husband move there and I want to see them and I told her it was over between me and John she was glad it was over too sort of than I got a call from John late that night yeap a booty call.

"Hello,"

"Are you in town?"

"John that's you,"

"Yeah are you sleeping?"

Why is he calling me at two in the morning his ass should be sleeping?

"Are you in Vegas?"

"Yeah I am in Vegas visiting my sister and her new baby why,"

"Why you didn't come to the pay per view,"

"I did I was in the nose bleed section and I thought…"

"I want to see you,"

"Why,"

"To talk to you,"

"About what,"

"Our lives the past three weeks,"

"Oh I had the flu I am okay now,"

"Oh, oh okay that's good,"

For who you or me,

"Yeah,"

"So you coming,"

"Where is Liz?"

"In Orleans being a happy house wife,"

God that sounds so sexist he starting to sound like Randy,

"What she didn't want to come to sin city after almost causing you everything last month,"

Yeap I want there on him I do not care no more.

"Why you just want there on me,"

"Because she did anyway yeah lets see each other,"

"Cool I'll see you one hour,"

"Yeap,"

I felt for his sexy sweet gentle touch yeah we did see each other I hope this is the last time.

"Come on in,"

"Thank you,"

"I am surprise you came,"

"I told you I would,"

"God I miss you,"

"I miss you too I know we don't have that much time so lets make it a good time,"

"Yeah than I have to leave go to New Orleans,"

John start started kissing me this the last time I am doing this we can't keep on doing this I mean he is a married man now it was fun when it was just us now we both with someone okay he is with Liz I feel bad hurting her.

"We got to stop this case one of my co-workers tell her,"

Whoa, what got him scared like that before he did not give a shit who knew now he getting scared?

"Come now some of them are doing the same,"

"Know that but it's me John Cena if people found I had affaire I could lose everything,"

"Fine it is over than I will always have a special spot for you,"

"Same here Cassie you so beautiful and I want you so bad baby,"

"Me too,"

We kiss again and he started unbutton my shirt and gently laid me on the bed and kissing me from head to toe and he took off his short and he look into my eyes and I knew this was last time I would ever see him again he unzip my mini skirt and took off my tongs the ones I got costume made with his initials on it anywho he slid his hard cock into me and it felt so good in me we started to making love. It was wonderful but I feel so bad for doing this I don't know why but I do know before I couldn't careless mmm maybe I am getting older now and I need to grow up some the next morning I drove to the airport and got on the plane and flew back to Florida which I am moving back to Chic-town the company I am working is not working too well and my pay is getting lesser and I want to go back to school and get my master degree and get over John Felix Anthony Cena My uncle is going into The Hall Fame I am so proud of him and Dewayne going to be there yah family reunion yeah right. Back in Kissimmee and I am waiting until after Wrestlemaina to move back to Chicago.

**End of February 2008 **

**Cassie POV March 2008**

Its been a week since I want to the doctor office and she haven't call me back oh god I hope it isn't worst than being pregnant like a STD or Aides or anything like that or steroids little joke god last week he was poking out that was hot I hope Liz took care of him whoever his new ring rat is if he have one. I got my old job back in Chicago and everything so far going towards plan I am out of here no later than April 18 I hope everything is okay.

"Hey Cassie how are,"

"Great talk to Dave I talk to John today still haven't heard from Dr. Fare,"

"It takes about week to get the results back,"

"Yeah maybe that's it what you so happy about,"

"Because Wrestlemaina is right round the corner,"

"Yes it is and we going to have fun,"

"Yeah are you planning to hook up with either one of them,"

"Nope I am not,"

"Oh good,"

"Why you say good for,"

"I heard from a source of mind that John is going to be a dad,"

Oh no, oh no, no this cannot happen that means she and I be pregnant around the same time if that is what is wrong with me.

"Wow,"

"I know and Melina and Dave is back together again,"

Dam that was fast he just ask me last week I guess he could not wait.

"Oh good that's cool,"

"Did Marissa tell you that she seen your ex,"

Why is Suzanne telling me this I don't care about Joey he was asshold and I wish he rote in hell with his dick on the rope upside down.

"Yeah she did when we was coming from the doctor office."

I text John to see if it is true and he text me back yes it is true and I was in tears because it could get ugly oh well he and I knew we could get caught but now there could be kids involve we both screw up real bad than again he would never know about it.

"Yeah I just found out this morning,"

"That's great you going to be a great father,"

"Still got the stomach flu or are you over it,"

"I still have it is easing up some thank you for asking,"

"Yeah that's going around a lot that what Liz thought she had than bang she is pregnant,"

"Yeah will you two wanted kids right,"

"She and I talk about it and we was going to be us I really didn't want kids specially after what happen stuff but um I thought about it and I knew that be selfish not to bring in another generation to the family and now that I am 30 why not good age to start a family,"

"Yeah it is any age I think is good to start having kids,"

"Nah not when you are not finically ready,"

"True but if you save up your money you can,"

"Yeah you can,"

"John I have to go I have an important call on the next line see in two weeks,"

"Alright love you,"

"Love you too,"

I answer the phone and I took a deep breath and the nurse told me the results and I couldn't believe it in 19days from now they will be down here and I have to tell both of these men that one of them could be the father of my baby that's right I am six weeks pregnant there only could be two men who are the father John Felix Anthony Cena or David Michael Batutista trust me I am in trouble either way I got to go somewhere no one knows me.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"John going to be a dad,"

"Oh no oh no Cassie are you,"

Should I tell her I am pregnant I better not she would run and tell Dave and John I am not going to tell her.

"I am talking about Liz not me I did get the phone from Dr. Fare office and I am okay just the stomach flu," I lied.

"That's great why you crying for,"

"I don't know I wish I was the one who is having his baby but I am not."

"Will it is for the best,"

"Yeah it is."

I want back upstairs to my room and I was crying so hard I was getting sick how could I had done this to this child who didn't ask to come into this world like that. I fall asleep for a hour and I want downstairs and wrestling was about to come on I don't even feel like watching it Randy and Samantha is going to be parents in July so is Paul and Steph now me and Liz going to be moms about two weeks apart I am guessing I text him to find out how long is she. I heard my phone ring upstairs, I ran up the steps and answer it, and it was John calling me back.

"Oh I didn't tell you how far she is,"

"No,"

"Eight weeks along,"

I think he knew that is why they got married Super bowl weekend.

"That's cool I got the stomach flu again I need to stay way from people on my job who have it,"

"I hear ya I been lucky although all this running I am doing I am surprise I am not sick Liz said I getting her morning sickness."

Yeah who says it is hers you getting morning sickness from.

"Hey babe I need to go see you soon alright,"

"Yeah I see ya,"

I was sitting at my desk looking at all the pictures I have of him and tears falling down I called my mom to talk to tell her we are close but not as close as some mothers and daughters I hope I am having a girl so we can be close and I will tell her about her father I might tell her when she is a teenager and I might not.

"Hi mom,"

"Hi how are you,"

"Alright,"

"What's wrong?"

Dam she is good.

"I need to tell you something and you promise me not to tell anyone because it can get a lot people in trouble and I don't want that to happen to anyone,"

"Cassandra what did you do so bad,"

I took a deep breath and I hold my still tiny little stomach and told her.

"I am pregnant mom by one of the guys that I told you I was seeing,"

"The married one or the one you just broke up with,"

"The married one,"

I move the phone from my ear and I knew she was going to yelled at me.

"WHAT CASSANDRA OLIVIA MOORE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THAT WOMAN THAT IS VERY SELFISH OF YOU! My mom yelled.

"I know mom but it just happen,"

"NO YOU DID TO HURT HER BECAUSE SHE IS WITH HIM THAT IS MEAN CASSIE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE YOU CHANGE!"

My mom was right I did do that to hurt Liz she don't deserve him hell I don't either we both don't deserve him in our lives he is special guy and we both had hurt him one time or other.

"HOW FAR ARE YOU?"

"Six weeks,"

"SIX WEEKS SIX WEEKS YOU THAT FAR GONE WHAT YOU GOING TO DO CASSIE YOU ARE NOT COMING HERE,"

"I know that mom I don't know,"

"WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL YOU CAN'T GO BACK NOW,"

"I know that mom I'll think of something,"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me,"

"All the girls I have you're the one giving me the gray hair you been the born worrier,"

I was the one huh will I am the baby it is her fault that I did what I did she did the same thing 25years ago I am love child my mom slept with a married man and um he isn't black he is white he was from Ireland but he was in England for holiday and my mom and the father that raise me had separated and she want to Ireland and England for two weeks vacation and I was the result of that vacation she want with my aunts so she can't say nothing to me about this but of course she is that's why we are not close she blames me for her marriage ending I am his only child he had he still alive but I haven't seen him since I graduated from high school he came and now he remarried now and have two adopted kids with my step mom who is a beautiful black woman.

"I am sorry mommy,"

"Do you know you just ruin this man marriage?

"Yes I do know that but he wasn't never happy with her anyway," I pointed out

"You don't know they could had work things out,"

"No they didn't he calls me every other night asking me why she acting this way this and that,"

"I am very disappoint in you girl all the men in world who is it any,"

Here we go she going to loose it now.

"John Cena,"

"He is a wrestler! A wrestler! What did I tell you about them guys huh how old is he?"

"He going to be 31 next month,"

"This is his first child,"

Here we go now this is going to set her off.

"No he just found his wife is pregnant also she is eight weeks along,"

"WHAT! CASSANDRA HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THAT!"

"I know it just happen,"

"That's bullshit nothing just happen,"

"Trust me mom I didn't want this to happen to him at all,"

"What you going to do,"

"I don't know mom I really don't know that's what I called to ask you what to do,"

"Your birth father called he wanted your number so tell him the good news I don't know what to do with you,"

"Love me,"

"That's all I can do anything else you need to tell me,"

"I also might-might be pregnant with Dave Batista to be honest mom I don't know who the father is,"

Beautiful now she really going to call me every name in the book now.

"Dave Batista that little man whore!"

I see she read his book too,

Mom stop he isn't…"

"What a man whore,"

"Yes he is a sweet guy mom yeah he loves woman and I got caught up,"

"You think listen I have to go I'll see you two weeks we can talk about it,"

"Alright mom see you than,"

It is now Wrestlemaina weekend everyone is here and I still getting morning afternoon and evening sickness and I been drinking a lot of green tea and black tea every tea I can think of and eating a lot of crackers and eating lemons yes I been sucking on lemons my mom told me it was good for morning sickness.

"I talk to your birth father he wants to help you out,"

Oh no what did she tell him.

"Mom what did you tell him."

"That he going to be a grandfather and he want to help you out little and I think it is a great idea since you might be pregnant with a married man baby."

Shit what she told him why he wants to help.

"What he going to do for me he is all the England I am here in the states,"

"You know that plane ticket he told you that you can use it,"

"Yes I do,"

"Will I think it is time to use it go live with your father so you won't ruin little D chances to come back to wrestling?"

"Mom Wayne isn't coming back to wrestling I talk to him another day but I don't want to move to London England why I have to move there,"

"Alright you go tell them and tell his wife and tell Dave girlfriend that you pregnant by them and matter fact did you tell them yet,"

"No they been busy and I feel like I shouldn't tell them,"

"Why not,"

"I just don't okay,"

"You are being selfish they need to know,"

"I will tell them in due time but not now,"

What a crazy weekend I got to see both of them and they look so good they had a party downtown and Dave was there and so was Melina and he told me something I thought I never going to hear these words coming out of his mouth.

"Cassie hey girl how are you,"

Do you want the truth or the lie Mr. Batista?

"Great couldn't be better hi Melina how are you,"

"Wonderful look what he gave me for my birthday?"

I look at her ring it was nice look like a good two kart ring you got it Dave ask her to marry him maybe she is the one I don't know what happen between him and the others he dated before Melina but I am glad he is with her I like she a cool person.

"No way when this happen,"

"On my birthday I didn't say yes right away,"

That is why he called me.

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah and when the date is set you will be the first person to know maybe second because you know Suzanne."

"Yeah I am so happy for you both,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you since you are Dave best friend I would like for you to be in the wedding if you want to,"

Holy shit take a deep breath Cassie oh shit I am in big shit trouble now.

"I'll try when ever you two set the date thank you,"

When we came home from the party I don't know I wanted to tell everyone who stayed at our house that I was pregnant but I couldn't I just want to my room and I started writing letters to everyone who involve in this I printed it out and I put it in envelope I know I might give it to them on Saturday I don't know yet.

"What you doing girl," Suzanne said coming in the room.

"Nothing just writing a letter to someone,"

"Oh you hear the good news,"

"Yeah I am so happy for him."

"What you talking about,"

"You talking about Dave and Melina getting married right,"

"No ways are they,"

Shit do not tell me John and Liz spilt up.

"What news you talking about,"

"John told his fans that he is going to be dad and he is married he told everyone at the House Blues tonight,"

"Shit is you for real,"

"Yeah even brought her on the stage,"

"Oh wow I am glad I wasn't there,"

"Are you okay,"

"Want the truth or the lie"

"I want the truth,"

I took a deep breath I had to tell her Marissa knows by accident one of her co workers told her because I had ask about DNA testing while the baby still in womb can you do that and she knows the sign also she knew something was different about me hell she is a nurse so she knows.

"I am as of today nine weeks pregnant that's why I wasn't drinking tonight the father is well known and I swear to you if you tell either one of them we are no longer friends got it,"

She is giving me the look that Marissa gave me.

"What did you say?"

"I am pregnant the father could be John and Dave,"

"Do they know?"

"Nope,"

"Why didn't you tell me we are family?"

"Because someone in the office of WWE finds out about it they will not get a push any time soon,"

"How did Paul found out?"

"He found out in Philly when I want to see John and um he follow me to John's room and told me if I didn't stop he was going to go to his wife and tell her not to push him all this bullshit stuff,"

"Playing the politics in the dress room,"

"You know it,"

"I am so sorry Cassie,"

"Don't be I am going to be alright mom think I should move to London England to my dad,"

"Your dad lives in New Jersey,"

"Not my father who raise me my birth dad,"

"You think that would resolved everything,"

"Accounting to my mom yes how in the world am I going to tell these two that one of them is the father,"

"I wish I could tell you but it is going to be hard unless you get a court order,"

"Court order I don't want the court to know about it,"

"How you going to find out who's the father,"

Why do I have to be best friend with a lawyer?

"I was looking around on the net and they have kits that you can do at home,"

"Cassie that will not hold up in court if you trying to get support from either one of them,"

"I don't want their money I just want to know which one is the father and that's all they can be in this kid life they want but with their lives I don't think so and plus I don't went to ruin their relationships,"

"Too late for that isn't Melina not going to married Dave John going to be hated by everyone you might be ban from wrestling matches,"

"That last comment was over top they can't do that,"

"You never know,"

Yeah what am I going to do?"

"Tell them,"

"How,"

"Um let me found out what they are up to when everyone is at the park you can tell them both what's this,"

"Letter I wrote to both of them telling them how I feel,"

"Want me to give it to them because I can,"

"Yes if you see them,"

"Alright I will dam girl how you get yourself into this mess,"

"I wish I knew but I don't remember either one of them not using a condom,"

"Maybe it broke and they was scare to tell you,"

"Maybe,"

The weekend was fun and no word from either one of them until that day it change everything. I move to Chi- town and I am now 14 weeks into my pregnancy and now all my friends and family knows about it but I didn't tell them who the father today seems odd I don't know having a pregnant moment I guess will today I found out not only am I having a girl I am also having a boy that's right I am having twins I keeping it to myself what I am having because everyone thinks they know but they don't I got online and I seen something I couldn't believe than I watch the news to see if they say something about it and they did.

I call Suzanne to see what hell was going on down there and to see if everyone was okay.

"Hello,"

"Thank god you answer what in the world going down here,"

"The tornado came out nowhere and it is pretty bad in Tampa I am telling you it looks like something from Wizard of OZ,"

"Anyone get hurt," I said holding my stomach sticking out little bit they was good kids I hope they stay that way for the next 21years of their lives.

"Not that I know of hold on I got another call on the line."

I have not seen nothing like this since 2005 when they had a bad tornado hit the state than Suzanne came back online sound like she was crying or something.

"Cassie you there,"

"Yeah I am here what's up,"

"John just called me and he just got a call its Liz she is um dead,"

Whoa what did she just say tell me she did not say Liz is dead, Oh no that means his baby is dead too oh god no, no I did not want that to happen at all.

"What!"

"John just told me that his wife and son is dead,"

"No way how they die,"

"The tornado picks up the car and throws her in the woods and she gave birth to the little boy that's how hard it throws her the baby die on the spot,"

"Where was John?"

"In Detroit for Raw he is own his way back down here,"

I had tears falling for my eyes even though Liz and I wasn't friends I have to tip my hat off to her she know how to get attention from John that was his first love it was special he told me one time how they broke each other virginity yeap she was our Johnny first for everything anyway I feel bad.

"Oh wow he had to come home to claim her body,"

"Yeah, yeah shame the baby didn't live,"

"Yeah,"

"Have you and him talk about the baby,"

"No, no I haven't heard nothing from him since you gave him them letters,"

"He has your number,"

"Yeah which one I am about to change my number again I am going to live with my dad I got a email from my step mom my dad is sick I'll send my condolence to John so he knows I still care for him stuff,"

"Yeah I got to go its starting to thunder real badly,"

"Alright talk to you later,"

"Yeah later,"

I got off line, I want to lay down some, and I started to have crazy dreams.

**Cassie Dream**

We are back on Maury our next guest is mother twins and she want to know who the father is 26 years old Cassie had affair with two married men 39 years Dave and 31 year old John they both here and they took the test. How you get yourself into this mess.

"John and I was friends and um he broke up with his wife they was still dating at the time and he got back with her the night I had become pregnant Dave is his co worker I met him through John."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes I do very much,"

"Something happen when you became pregnant right,"

"Yes John's wife became pregnant around the same time and she die when she was 16 weeks pregnant and Dave became engage to his girlfriend,"

"Something else happen huh,"

"They both lose their job as pro wrestlers because of me,"

"Didn't you tell one my producer it could be another man who could be the twins father,"

"Yeah, yeah but he and I broke up and he rape me,"

"Lets bring out John and Dave," Maury said the crowed didn't boo them they was shock to see two well known wrestlers on the stage. John and Dave both gave Cassie a hug and they sat down.

"Welcome to the show,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"John you started to date Cassie back in 2006?"

"We never dated I met her in the bar we became friends never really dated because I was on the road so much,"

"Not once you told her you love her,"

"Yeah I did but it was a friend point of view nothing more she understood that,"

"Dave how did you Cassie,"

"I met her though John but I also knew one of her best friend,"

"You weren't married at the time,"

"No I was single my current wife and I was broken up and I hung out with Cassie and her ex who try to killed her,"

"You were protecting her at the time,"

"Yes,"

"Alright if one of you are the father will you step up to the plate?"

"I would my wife pass way six months ago and our baby and her kids would have been two weeks apart at least I still have a child to take of,"

"I would my wife Melina can't have kids so this be the child we raise together alone with Cassie,"

"You two are out standing men you are lucky you know that,"

"Yes I know,"

"My have the envelope please thank you," Maury said opening the envelope "What it comes to six weeks old Antoinette Dave you are not the father John you are the father of six weeks old Antoinette the father of six week old Michael John you are not the father Dave you are the father congratulation,"

**End of Cassie Dream**

"Cassie, Cassie wake up Cassie!" Jasmine said

"What, what,"

"John on the phone,"

"Thanks,"

I sat up and I change the channel hate that show why was I dreaming I was on there,

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"I guess you know about now,"

"Yeah I am so sorry,"

"Yeah um I am going head and do the test I need to know and I want to be in our children lives,"

"What about Vince wouldn't you be ruin your career,"

"Right now I don't even give a fuck about it if they let me go because I am in love with Dewayne Johnson cousin they have issue now don't they,"

Dewayne told him I was his cousin at the Hall Fame that was very fun night I want to go back to that night anywho we all had fun that night,

"Yeah but John I can't ruin your career like that,"

"No I want to be there for you I have the rights to date who ever,"

Not in Vince world, you do not.

"John I can't I am sorry what happen but I can't ruin you,"

"I want to be,"

"No John can't let that happen,"

"I love you and I love our babies,"

I see Suzanne told him I am having twins man that is why I am not telling about the sex of them that I keeping to myself.

"Suzanne told you I was having twins huh,"

"Yes,"

"Cool,"

We talk little longer he told me when everything going down and I want up to West Newbury to support him as a friend none of his families members know and after the service was over before they took her to cemetery I had to tell her how so sorry I was for what happen.

"Hi Liz you don't know if you remember me I am John's fan I am going to be honest with you I was his goomah that's right I said goomah John was cheating on you with me we hook up at Wrestlemaina 22 never stop seeing each other until we both got pregnant I might be carrying his baby too I never did nothing like this I am so sorry I am I am not a home wrecker he was unhappy he wanted to be with me but because who I am he scared that he could lose everything with me that's why he was with you I am sorry if I cause any pain I was jealous of you because you got to be his wife his girlfriend his everything you gave him space to do his thing now you was going to be the mother of his child you was bless I tell you that much you had a good man I'll take care him for you and may god have mercy on your soul may god bless you always," I said

I left I didn't go to the cemetery I left the states I want to see my father and live with him only my mom knew and I told her not to say anything until I am there for the next three months I am planning to have the twins in London so I got the court order for the DNA test and I got the result August 25th and John is the father of the twins. I remember when I gave birth to Johanna Felecia Antoinette and Michael Joseph David. My mom came over to visited surprising and she help me with the twins I haven't seen Dave or John since Liz funeral I haven't talk to anyone that's life they have theirs and I know they coming over sometime this month I know they going to try to find me I don't know I let them see his kids this John's second and third child sort of it would have been first child but we all know what happen to the first child.

"They are so small,"

"Yeah,"

"Cassie John and Dave are here."

"MOTHER WHY YOU TELL THEM,"

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming here,"

"Yeah sure did,"

There they where my baby son and daughter father looking good and my mom gave Mike to Dave because he was going to be his god father and I was still holding Jo and she started crying I guess she knew and I gave her to him and he everyone started to cry and we talk and took pictures and both John and Dave told their boss that they have new born babies and that it was done out of love I love my kids and I love their father even though I never thought I will be here like this John and I and Dave we all agree that coming back to states would be great idea and I'll be moving back to Florida again I am moving to Tampa area so they can be around people who love them don't get me wrong my dad loves his grandchildren so my step mom it was getting too much on him and he needs to slow down speaking of slow down that's what Dave did he is retiring from wrestling and become a full time dad his daughter love babysitting for me sometime and I think her everyday my life is complete now and I am glad it is I might not be big time wrestler like my cousin but I got the two best guys in the sport today as the god father and father of my children. Two years later, I got pregnant again this time by Dave we had a baby boy I end up staying with Dave long story why I do not feel like talking about it someday I will.

**The End  
**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fourteen years later the twins had a tragic loss in their lives their mom Cassandra Olivia Moore Batista she got married to Dave 2010 when his relationship with Melina broke up but now Melina became her daughter and son step mom Melina married John two years after Cassie and Dave got married.

**Dave POV**

I lose my wife that I been faithful for the last 12years we got married and we had another baby two years after Michael was born we had two girls and boy plus I was helping John out by raising his daughter and son also but after Cassie got sick she want to live with her father and step mom anyway after we beg Cassie to come to the states she move in with me Athena love her and I was trying not to fall in love with her she still was crazy for John at the time but John did a 360 on her and he and I or Cassie was speaking to him.

Why he thinks that Cassie got her killed it was a fast moving storm that day and it was sad how she die but he shouldn't had took it out on her like that the two years of his daughter and son life he was not in their lives that's what puzzle me how can she live with him when he wasn't there at the first two years of her or brother lives I know I don't have room to talk but I try to make up to my girls and will it work with one but not the other one. I miss Cassie a lot I am single dad again now raising two boys and one girl John now have full custody of Jo and Mike she loves her mom to death she taking the lose pretty hard and Cassie wanted her to have her dairy that is full of great stuff in there about her childhood and her love for me and John she love to write in detail about her encounter with me and John I read it pretty good story I love her and I hope one day I get to see her again she was beautiful person inside and out one of kind woman.

"I love you Cassie," Dave said at her tombstone and he laid the roses and kiss the head stone. "God why you take her away from me like this!" Dave said with tears falling and crying his heart out.

"Let's go Dave," Angie said

"Yes let's get out of here thank you for being here for me,"

"You are welcome that's what friends are for,"

**Dave POV**

That's right I am now talking to Angela again who knew maybe this time we can make it work out we ran into each other two weeks before Cassie die and um we talk and that's all we been doing she met my other children and we starting to get that old feeling again but nothing can happen again I am still missing Cassie that woman did something to me and I can't let her go never.


End file.
